The promise
by Yosukehunter
Summary: <html><head></head>Summary: Cinta tidak membedakan status antara manusia dan android. Bagaimanakah kisah cinta antara Minato dan Aigis disaat Promise day?  Apakah Minato akan menepati janjinya?</html>


Hello saya Yosukegalih. Author baru difandom ini. Saya masih newbie jadi mohon bantuannya. Kebetulan sayadapet ide bikin Fic terkutuk ini(?) saat lagi Ol di Fb. Sepertinya saya harus meminta maaf kepada teman saya Arisato minato karena telah memberi ide terkutuk kepada ku( yang benar terimakasih).Kebetulan ceritanya mirip endingnya persona ...karena sang author belum tamat main game persona 3 jadi ada perubahan *pundung+ headbang*. Author macam apa yang belum namatin persona 3.

Sebelumnya, saya meminta untuk para Author berminat bergabung dengan grup kami yang bernama "FanFiction Paradise". Untuk sekedar mengetahui hasil karya-karya anda sebelum dipublish ke FFN -dihajar karena Promosi-

Sebelumnya Summary dulu ya?*digaplok karena kelamaan*

Summary :Bagaimana kisah cinta antara Minato Arisato, sang ketua SEES dengan Aigis, sang Android biasa dari Kirijo group selama 7 hari sebelum promise day?.

Apakah yang terjadi dengan Aigis saat Minato diantara detik detik kematiaannya?

Apakah janji minato akan ditepatinya nanti?

Disclaimer: Persona 3 belongs to Atlus. if that got me, I've made dolls Minato.

Warning: Cerita mengandung abality,gajeneess,misstypo bertebangan dimana-mana, cerita gaje, romance abal,ending gantung?humor garing ,multichappie, cerita ini membuat diare,Serangan jantung,buang angin sembarangan,mencret. Dan jangan lupa siapkan baygon karena ceritanya panjang.

DDR: Dislike? Dont read!.

Okay, Story begins!.

Chapter 1 : 7 day before the last full moon.

Pagi yang damai dikota Iwatodai. Matahari bersinar dengan cerahnya menyembunyikan malam yang sangat dingin dan menyeramkan. Burung-burung berkicau dengan merdunya suasana dikota Iwatodai masih hening takterkecuali di Dorm. Tempat tinggal anggota SEES,kelompok murid yang berjuang melawan bencana penyakit Apthy Syndrome dikota Iwatodai yang selalu meraja-lela diakibatkan ulah para shadow, makhluk yang tinggal di Tartarus. Di dorm, banyak para penghuninya yang mulai bersiap berangkat ke Gekkoukan High School. Sekolah mewah yang berdiri di Port island. Sekolah yang menjadi saksi bisu bencana ledakan 10 tahun yang lalu yang telah menimbulkan dark waktu yang tersembunyi diantara pagi dan malam, selalu muncul ditengah malam. Dark hour telah menimbulkan banyak korban warga masyarakat. Dikamar disalah satu dorm, terlihat sesosok remaja yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Rambutnya yang biru yang selalu menutupi kristal kelabunya adalah Minato Arisato, ketua SEES sekaligus ketua klub Kendo di Gekkoukan High School. Sepertinya ia masih kelelahan karena penjelajahannya ke Tartarus semalam. Tok tok tok. Sebuah ketukan halus dari pintu." Ohayou gozaimasu Minato-san,hari sudah pagi."Sebuah suara seseoarang membangunkan Minato dari tidurnya yang tidak lain adalah Aigis, android dari Kirijo Grups. Aigis mempunyai kebiasaan membanggunkan Minato pada pagi hari. Apalagi Aigis juga bersekolah di Gekkoukan High School, satu kelas dengan Aigis sering berangkat dan pulang dengan merupakan teman seperjuanganMinato,ia diciptakan untuk menghancurkan shadow dan mempelajari tentang kehidupan manusia. Aigis mulai memahami perasaan manusia,apa lagi ia mempunyai perasaan yang disebut dengan cinta. Aigis mempunyai perasaan cinta terpendamnya kepada Minato Arisato. Perasaanya tak pernah tersampaikan karena adalah seorang Android sedangkan, Minato Arisato adalah remaja biasa yang bisa merasakan perasaan sedih,senang,bahagia. Seandainya ia adalah manusia biasa. Mungkin ia bisa mencintai Minato. tapi itu hanya harapan yang konyol sekali. "Hng..sudah pagi y?" Balas Minato yang mulai bangkit dari tidurnya dan segera bergegas mandi.

" Aku akan segera menunggu mu di lounge minato san, permisi" Ucap Aigis segera meninggalkan kamar Minato.

Setelah mandi , ia segera memakai seragam sekolah tidak lupa headphone kesayangannya ia bawa. Setelah selesai, Minato segera turun ke lounge untuk sarapan pagi. Di lounge, Aigis yang masih senantiasa menunggu Minato, sedang menonton tv. Berita yang ia dengar sekarang adalah berita penderita Apathy Syndrome meningkat lagi." Seperti biasa lagi kalau sudah mau full moon pasti penderita apthy syndrome meningkat...Aku harus menyelesaikan misi yang diberikan oleh tuan Takeharu Kirijo."Gumam Aigis.

"Sepertinya kita harus menyelesakan misi kita sebagai SEES"Minato muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Minato...Kun?"

"Junpei dan Yukari chan sudah berangkat duluan ya?" Tanya Minato heran melihat keadaan lounge sepi Cuma ada Aigis saja.

"Ah..ano... Junpei kun dan Yukari chan berangkat lebih awal bareng Mitsuru senpai tadi... aku juga tidak tau apa yang terjadi... Minato-san"Balas Aigis Gugup.

"Oh kau kenapa Aigis? baru pertama kali aku melihat raut wajahmu seperti gugup begitu" Tanya Minato yang heran melihat kelakuan Aigis.

"Aku baik baik saja Minato san! Lupakan ayo kita berangkat" Ujar Aigis yang membuang pandangannya dan segera mematikan tv untuk bergegas berangkat kesekolah.

Minato hanya mengangguk saja dan segera bergegas berangkat sekolah.

"Minato San tunggu sebentar...Ambil ini" Ucap Aigis sambil menyerahkan Plastik isi bekal makan siang.

"Dari Fuuka chan?"Tebak Minato dan tebakan Minato mendapat anggukan dari Aigis. Minato hanya menghela nafas karena harus memakan masakan percobaan Fuuka yang ke10 X nya. Ia ingat terakhir kali ia mencobanya ia terkena diare 3 hari berturut-turut disusul oleh Junpei dan Aihiko yang terpaksa memakannya karena ia mendapat EXECUTION dari seseorang yang tidak asing lagi adalah Mitsuru Kirijo. Huft semoga aja dia tidak kena penyakit jantungan sebelum makan masakan percobaan Fuuka.

"Ah...Begitu...Yasudahlah ayo kita berangkat"Ucap Minato lemes. Aigis hanya melihat Minato dengan tatapan 'Kasian Minato san'.

Diperjalanan ke Gekkoukan High School, Minato dan Aigis lagi lagi tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk dikereta. Akhirnya mereka mereka mendapatkan kursi. Tapi hanya ada satu."Minato san kau saja yang duduk, biar aku yang berdiri"Kata Aigis mempersilahkan Minato untuk duduk.

"Maaf Aigis! Seorang lelaki tidak boleh membiarkan gadis berdiri selama sejam dikereta, itu namanya bukan gentleman" Ucap Minato menolak ajakan Aigis.

"Tapi ka-" Omongan Aigis terpotong oleh dorongan Minato sehingga Aigis terdorong kearah kursi. Aigis hanya mendengus kesel karena perlakuann Minato yang mennyebalkan.

"Tapi maaf Aigis! Kau yang lebih berhak untuk duduk dikursi itu"Ucap Minato sambil nyengar-nyengir gajelas-_-".

Aigis hanya membuang mukanya ke tong sampah *digampar* erm maksudnya membuang pandangannya ke arah jendela.

Selama di perjalanan, suasana masih hening bak kuburan dimalam jumat kliwon*lho?*. Karena merasa bosan, Aigis segera membuka percakapan.

~Aigis POV~

"Minato..San."

"Hngg?" Respon minato.

"Jika nanti kita berhasil melawan shadow yang terakhir dan menghilangkan Tartarus apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti untuk kedepannya?" Tanya diriku.

Sontak muka Minato menjadi pucat. Raut mukanya sepertinya kehilangan harapan. Apalagi tatapannya sangat kosong sekali.

Hening melanda kami berdua. Kenapa Minato melamun begitu?."Minato?" Panggil ku. Tapi, tidak dijawab.

"Minato kau kenapa?" Masih belum dijawab.

"Arisato-kun!" masih juga belum dijawab. Akhirnya Aigis mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Dia segera mendekatkan diri kekuping Minato, dan...

"MINATO KUN!" Aku teriak didekat kupingnya. Sontak Minato kaget dari lamunannya. Semua orang pada memandang kami berdua.

"Aduh! Kau kenapa sih Aigis? Kau kira aku budeg ya?" Ujar Minato Esmosi(emosi)

"Lagian pertanyaanku tidak dijawab oleh mu"Ucap ku sebel.

"Oh Maaf..Maaf...Bagaimana dengan mu, Aigis?" Minato malah balik tanya-_-".

"Erm...Well.. aku tetap di Dorm bersama Mitsuru senpai,Yukari chan dan Kau,Minato" Jawab ku blushing.

Minato yang mendengar perkataanku hanya bisa blushing dan mukanya bagai kepiting gosong eh kepiting rebus seperti wajahku. Tapi ia segera kembali kepandangannya yang dingin dan cool.

Hening...

"Jadi...Kau akan kemana nanti Minato kun?" Tanya diriku mengusik keheningan.

"Entahlah..." Jawab Minato singkat.

Keheningan melanda kamu berdua lagi. Aku rasa Minato sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuatku perasaanku tidak enak.

~Minato POV~

"Minato..San."Panggil Aigis.

"Hngg?" Responku.

"Jika nanti kita berhasil melawan shadow yang terakhir dan menghilangkan Tartarus apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti untuk kedepannya?"Tanya Aigis dengan muka innocentnya. Sontak aku kaget mendengar perkataan yang diucap Aigis. Mukaku menjadi pucat karena mengingat perkataan Igor waktu itu.

~FlASHBACK~

"Welcome to Velvet room. Maaf kalau menganggu anda Minato-kun. Ada yang harus kami bicarakan kepadamu."Ucap Elizabeth, asisten Igor.

"Ada apa"Tanyaku heran karena Disaat aku lagi enak enak tidur tiba-tiba sudah di Velvet room.

"Sepertinya perjuangan mu sudah jauh juga ya?Mungkin sudah kukasih tau bahwa seminggu lagi adalah Full Moon yang terakhir. Ada Satu hal yang ingin kami kasih tahu pada mu"Ucap Elizabeth panjang lebar.

"Full Moon yang akan datang kau akan melawan NYX. Boss Shadow yang terakhir yang memiliki semua arcana card. Dia tidak akan pernah dikalahkan meskipun kau sudah merubuhkannya. Apalagi ia mepunyai 22 Arcana chard. Kekuatannya Sangat luar kau menghancurkannya,dia akan tetap lahir kembali dan menyerang lagi suatu saat nanti."Kata Igor panjang lebar.

"HAH! Jadi bagaimana cara menghentikan semua ini?"Tanyaku panik. Jujur aku sangat kaget dengan penjelasan Igor tadi.

"Mungkin kau bisa menyegelnya ke Tartarus dengan Great Seal. Tapi ada konsekuensinya..." Ucap Igor yang berhenti diakhir kalimat.

"Apa konsekuensinya?"Tanyaku yang mulai heran dengan ucapan Igor. Tapi, Igor hanya senyam-senyum gajelas.

"Konsekuensinya adalah nyawamu...Minato..."Ucap Elizabeth dengan tatapan melanjutkan kata-katanya Elizabeth.

"Resikonya adalah nyawamu sendiri minato. Itu sudah menjadi takdir mu sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Harusnya kau Mati diledakan itu. Tapi, karena kau adalah anak terpilih untuk menjadi segelnya NYX. Akhirnya aku menyuruh Orpheus untuk menolongmu. Meskipun orang tuamu meninggal dan yang tersisa adalah saudara kembaraanmu, Minako Arisato."Jelas Igor.

"Huh? dia tahu kalau aku punya saudara kembar?. Makhluk apa dia?"Guman Minato.

"Itu juga untuk menutupi kesalahan kalian sebagai manusia yang telah membuka gerbang kematian. Akhirnya Shadow muncul kedunia kalian untuk memakan jiwa kalian!. Kesalahan kalian musti ditutupi oleh manuisia juga."Tambah Elizabeth.

Aku masih termenung dengan perkataan mereka berdua. Awalnya aku sedih karena aku tidak bisa berkumpul lagi dengan teman-teman ku... Apalagi Aigis..Robot yang selalu melindungiku.

"Cepat atau lambat Takdir akan datang kepadamu nak. Kau harus bersiap."Ucap Igor membuyarkan lamunanku. Sekarang aku mengerti takdirku untuk menyelamatkan dunia dari terpurukan.

"Aku bersedia jika itu takdirku dan demi umat manusia, aku segera menutupi kesalaham kami" Ucapku tegas.

"Kalau itu maumu...Sampai jumpa nak.."Ucap Igor mengakhiri perbincangan dan Velvet Room menghilang

~End Flasback ~

"MINATO KUN!"

Sontak aku kaget dan hampir aja jantungan gara-gara Aigis meneriakin ku didekat kuping_. Semua penumpang digerbong ini pada melihati kami berdua.

"Aduh! Kau kenapa sih Aigis? Kau kira aku budeg ya?"Ucapku emosi.

"Lagian pertanyaanku belum dijawab olehmu" Ucap Aigis kesel.

Sontak aku terkejut. Sejak kapan ia jadi begini. Dia benar benar sudah menjadi manusia. Berbeda dari yang dulu. Disaat dia masih innocent dan banyak tanya.

"Oh Maaf..Maaf...Bagaimana dengan mu, Aigis?"Aku memutar balikkan pertanyaan.

"Erm...Well.. aku tetap di dorm bersama Mitsuru senpai,Yukari chan dan Kau,Minato" Jawabnya sedikit Blushing.

Jujur, aku mendengar pernyataannya membuatku blushing bagai kepiting rebus sudah dimasukin saus tomat dengan irisan cabe da-*Author was Burned by Reader*.

Aku segera membuang mukaku. Sepertinya Aigis juga sama denganku.

Hening...

"Jadi...Kau akan kemana nanti Minato kun?" Tanya Aigis untuk mengusirk keheningan.

"Entahlah..." Jawabku singkat. Tapi bisa kutebak ia cemas dengan diriku.

Keheningan dimulai lagi sampai mereka berdua sampai kesekolah.

KRINGG! Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Banyak murid keluar kelas kecuali Minato leader SEES. Bersama ketiga kawannya. Yukari Takeba,Junpei Iori Stupei* Author was killed by Junpei*,dan Aigis. Mereka sepertinya akan mengadakan arisan keluarga*plak* acara makan siang bersama.

Yukari Takeba membawa satu set Onigiri dengan Takoyaki. Penutupnya adalah Apel dan minuman kaleng.

Kalau Aigis. Ia sama dengan Yukari. Cuma dia ada sayur mayur seperti bayam,wortel,lobak,kubis DLL.

*Readers: WAS!(wait a second). Emang Aigis bisa makan makanan begituan?

Author: Anggap aja bisa. Daripada kagak sama sekali?

Readers: sweadroped*

Kalau Junpei? Err... dia Cuma membawa Ramen instant dan minuman kaleng * dasar pemalas-_-"*.

Sedangkan Minato... Ikan tuna dengan nasi dan kuah miso?* Author: Maaf saya tidak ahli masakan japanese~ daripada nanti isinya tempe bacem sama tahu(?)*.

"Itu masakannya Fuuka chan ya?"Kata Yukari.

"Memang"Ujar Aigis.

"Minato kau punya asuransi kejiwaan?"Ucap Junpei asal ngerocos.

"Sepertinya tidak"Balas Minato sambil berkomat kamit semoga ia tidak mendapat bencana karena masakannya. Daripada nanti ada berita koran berjudul "SEORANG MURID SMA GEKKOUKAN DITAKLUKAN OLEH MAKAN SIANGNYA HANYA SESUAP SENDOK". Oh Nightmare!.

"Gimana kalau kau buang saja?"Ucap Yukari yang sudah ketularan edan dari Stupei.

"Yup tumben lu pintar! Biasanya kagak"Cibir Stupei eh junpei.

"Apa lu bilang...*deathglare*"

"Aku hanya bercanda Yuka-tan!"

"Ah lupakan."Ucap Yukari nahan emosi.

"Oh ya, tadi Mitsuru senpai bilang nanti malam jangan lupa ngumpul di command room. Sepertinya tuan Chairman mau memberitahukan sesuatu." Kata Yukari.

"Oh arigatou informasinya Yuka-tan."Ujar Junpei.

"Hei stupei! Kau tidak mendengarkanapa yang dikatakan oleh senpai?"Ucap Yukari yang mendengus yang mendengar kata"Stupei" mulai naik darah lagi.

"Hei sudah kubilang jangan pangil nama gua stupei!"Kata junpei."Lagian gua lagi sibuk bersihin baju gua gara-gara jus strawberry lo itu! Gara-gara kau, baju ku jadi ada noda strawberry!".

"Whut! Kok salahin gua sih? Lagian lu jalan kagak liat-liat."Balas Yukari lagi lagi naik darah-_-".

"Yang ada loe tuh yang nabrak gua!."Junpei mulai naik darah lagi.

"Tau ah gua capek ribut sama lu!"Ucap Yukari mulai menjauh dari Junpei,sedangkan Minato dan Aigis hanya speechless. Junpei malah cuek bebek dan membuka kaleng minumannya. Tapi, ia tidak bisa membukannya dan akhirnya "SRASSHH."Muncrat lah minuman Junpei kesegala arah. Termasuk Yukari yang duduk disampingnya.

"KYAA! Apa-apaan nih Stupei! Baju gua jadi basah gini!"

"GYAHAHAHA! Kualat lo sama gua kemaren."SiJunpei malah mentertawakan Yukari. Alhasil emosi Yukari meledak.

"GAK ADA AMPUN BUAT LU STUPEI!"

"Gyaaa!"

*karena ratingnya T. Makanya adegan sadis tersebut disensor demi kebaikan readers dan author. Author hanya memberikan efek suaranya saja ^_^*

**PAAKK**

**DUUG**

**JEDERR**

**DUG CRAK DUG GUBRAK JEDERR**

**KAING KAING(?)**

Pertempuran yang naas tersebut dimenangkan oleh jeng jeng*sound effec* Yukari Takeba!.

Minato hanya Sweatdrood karena melihat kekonyolan kedua temannya ini.

"Wajib di foto nih"Ucap Minato.

Belum sempat mengeluarkan ponsel, Minato sudah mendapatkan hadiah bekas sepatu dari Yukari diwajahnya yang indah tak terkira seindah bokong kuda(?)./Slapped.

Sedangkan diluar, sepasang Mata dengan pelindung kacamata sedang melihat ritual kebodohan. Dia juga mendapatkan luka luka pada hidungnya yang nosebleed karena Yukari dan Junpei berkelahi dengan posisi...Err Yukari diatas dan Junpei dibawah. saja ada kamera pasti udah dijepret itu. Tapi naas ia jadi korban juga karena sebuah papan bertuliskan class 2-F menimpa dirinya sehingga ia dibawa kedukun setempat(?). Sedangkan yang paling aman adalah Aigis. Ia tidak menjadi korban, malah dia sedang asik makan siangnya. Disusul minato yang gak mau ikut campur lagi. Suasana kelas berubah yang tadinya damai sentosa sejahtera ROSO! Sekarang menjadi Ricuh,berantakan bagai bekas perang dunia ke 3 yang pasti tidak pakai ROSO!.

Suasana mulai berhenti saat pintu dibuka oleh seorang gadis Berambut hijau kebiru biruan memakai baju seragam yang didalamnya memakai kaus seleher berwarna biru muda *kalau bingung cari aja di mbah google* dari kelas tetangga membawa kotak bekal nya. Fuuka Yamaghisi, ia hanya sweatdropped dan nosebleed(lho?) ria melihat Junpei dan Yukari posisinya berubah. Baju Junpei sobek sobek bagai dicakar-cakar macan. Posisinya sekarang berada diatas. Sedangkan Yukari, ia dibawah dengan tidak mengenakan sepatu ckckckk.

"Sepertinya aku menganggu..Sebaiknya aku permisi dulu"Ucap Fuuka.

"Ah Fuuka! Ini bukan yang kau bayangkan!"Ucap Yukari Panik.

"Ini karena kesalahan siYuka-tan itu"Kata Junpei nyolot.

"Whut! Jangan banyak Bacot loe STUPEI!"Ucap Yukari nyolot

"Loe tuh dasar Penakut, Awas ada setan"Ucapan Junpei berbuah tonjokan dengan gaya slow motion cheya cheya?.

"Sudah sudah bukannya saatnya kita makan siang?"Ucap Aigis dengan tampang so cool.

"Iyap kita sudahi perang ini! Gencatan senjata"Ucap Yukari.

"Gencatan senjata!"Ucap Junpei sekaratul maut.

"Oh yaMinato! aku datang untuk memastikan apakah masakan ku enak atau tidak sekaligus untuk mengawasi agar kau tidak membuang masakanku"Ujar Fuuka dengan tampang menyeringai.

"Sial kenapa dia tahu rencana gue ya?"Ucap minato dalam hati.

Semua orang kecuali Fuuka dan Aigis bicara begitu juga.

"Ayo coba sesuap aja..Apa perlu aku suapin" Kata Fuuka dengan senyuman kematian.

Minato yang mulai gemetaran sampai kursi yang ia duduki juga ikut bergetar. Keringat keluar bercucuran membanjiri lantai kelas sampai ketinggian 30 cm. Minato yang mau mengambil sendok tapi selalu enggak jadi karena takut.

"Aduh Sakit perut!"Ucap Minato alasan.

"Jangan alasan Minato-kun aku sudah capai capai memasak masakan ini"Ucap Fuuka dengan tampang innocent+Puppy eyes.

"Tap-..."Perkataan Minato terpotong karena sebuah sendok meluncur kearah mulutnya yang oleh Aigis. Setelah mengunyah makan tersebut, Minato...

"WAH! Ini enak sekali! Rasanya beda dari yang lainnya"Ucap Minato girang-girang bagai anak dibeliin balon. Sontak mereka semua kaget.

"Wah syukurlah kalau Minato menyukainya..Hei Junpei-kun, hei yukarichan cobain juga dung?"

"Gue dulu!"Nyolot Junpei,Yukari cuma memonyongkan bibir.

"Wah Ajrit Gile enak banget!Fuuka loe belajar sama siapa?" Tanya Junpei disusul Yukari.  
>"Wah Kamu mulai berbakat Fuuka chan".<p>

"Hahaha aku diajarin oleh Aigis."Ucap Fuuka melirik Aigis.

"HA!"Semua orang pada cenga-cengo melihat Aigis dan Fuuka.

"Wah Dari mana kau pelajari memasak Aigis?" Tanya Junpei.

"Aku hanya membaca dari buku resep peninggalan Almarhum Shinjiro..."Ucap Aigis dengan tatapan sedih disusul Minato,Yukari,Junpei,Fuuka,Dan Ken yang lagi maen layangan di dorm(?).

Sedangkan disuatu tempat.

"HATCHINGG!"

"Loe kenapa Shijiro?"Ucap Cewek yang bernama Miki.

"Entahlah...Pasti perbuatan anak anak SEES"

Miki hanya bersweatdrop.

*Readers: WAS! Kenapa ada shijiro?

Author: Gak tega lihat mereka stress gara-gara kematian Shinjiro lagian liat aja di Chappie selanjutnya^^

Readers: bisa dikatakan kematian shinjiro hanya sebuah drama?

Author: yeah..*.

"Aku mau la-"Belum selesai udah disuapin lagi sama Aigis.

Bukan nya sekali, tapi berkali-kali bagai ibu dan anak. Karena merasa dilecehkan(?). Minato mengambil Sendok dan segera menyuapin Aigis dan acara suap-suapan pun terjadi dengan damai tanpa meminta tumbal.

Sedangkan Yukari,Junpei dan Fuuka hanya menjauh dan berbisik-bisik ria tentang ada apa dibalik semua itu? Malah Fuuka menjepret meraka berdua yang lagi asik Bersuap-suapan. So sweat :3.

KRINGG!. Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi. Banyak siswa yang mulai pulang kerumahnya masing". Yukari sedang ikut klub memanah, Junpei mapir ke Pauwlonia mall, Mitsuru rapat Osis, Akihiko pergi kesuatu tempat untuk makan beberapa protein(baca: Ramen Hagakure),Fuuka lagi nyari buku resep di Iwatodai stripmall, dan Ken masih main layangan. Sekarang tinggal 2 orang lagi yang tidak tau akan kemana setelah ini.

"Ai-Chan!"Panggil Minato ke Aigis.

"Apa Minato kun?"balas Aigis.

"Kau punya rencana setelah ini?" Tanya Minato.

"err..Tidak ada"Jawab Aigis.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Pauwlonia Mall?"Tawar Minato.

"Err...Minato kun...Apa ini yang dimaksud namanya Kencan?"Ucap Aigis terbata bata.

Minato langsung kaget kagak karuan hanya karena 1 kata saja. Yaitu kencan!.

"Err...ini bukan Kencan kok..."Jawab Minato blushing.

"Baiklah.. aku ikut"Kata Aigis..

Perjalanan dari Gekkoukan sampai Pauwlonia tidak jauh kok. Sekitar 30 menit mereka berdua sampai di Pauwlonia Mall.

"Kita mau kemana dulu nih?"Tanya Minato.

"Err..aku tak tahu"Jawab Aigis.

"Gimana kalau kita ke Chagall cafe?"Tanya Minato yang kebetulan dapat sambaran ide.

"Herm boleh juga...aku juga mau nyoba Pheromone Kopi itu bisa menambah daya tarik seseorang" Kata Aigis.

"He? Ternyata kau tau juga ya yasudah ayo kita kesana"Ucap Minato sambil menarik tangan Aigis.

Mereka berdua memesan 2 Pheromone Coffee dan 2 Truffle Cake. Mereka sangat menikmatinya hingga tidak sadar ada mata mata dari goa batu/plak maksudnya ada seseorang yang sedang memata-matain mereka berdua.

Setelah menikmati kopinya di chagall cafe. Mereka segera pergi memasuki Game Panic, Game center satu-satunya di Pauwlonia yang mereka main kan adalah: Horror house. Setelah selesai,tampang Minato berubah pucat karena ketakutan gara-gara nonton film , Aigis tampangnya biasa-biasa kedua adalah: Print club picture, semacam tempat buat memfoto mereka bernarjis ria(baca: bernarsis ria). Setelah bernarjis ria mereka mengadu kepintaran dalam Quiz game. Minato yang pintar ternyata kalah dengan seorang dia cewek pula!. Aduh malu banget tuh Minato. Setelah itu mereka main Punching bag. Minato kaget melihat skor Aigis lebih unggul daripada skor -lagi ia dikalahkan lagi oleh Aigis lagi. Dan terakhir mereka bermain Mole wracker* author: ane lupa nama gamenya yang pasti ia mukul-mukulin tikus yang muncul dalam tanah*.

Lagi-lagi Minato harus nangis seember karena dikalahkan lagi oleh Aigis.

Karena Matahari mulai terbenam. Mereka segera pulang kedorm.

"Aigis sudah sore tuh...Pulang yuk?'Ajak hanya ngangguk-ngangguk saja karena kelelahan.

Diperjalanan pulang,terlihat hening sekali. Tidak ada percakapan dari mereka berdua. Karena bosan, Minato membuka Percakapan.

"Hari ini menyenangkan ya Aigis?.

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Aigis?."Panggil Minato tapi tidak disahut.

"Aigis! Kau tidak apa apa" Ucap Minato panik.

"Hngg..Zzzzzzz" Ternyata Aigis tertidur karena kelelahan. Apa lagi ia tertidur dipundak Minato.

"Dia..Tidur..?"

Minato segera menaruh kepala Aigis kepangkuannya dan mengelus-elus rambutnya dengan mulai bisa dikategorikan...Romantis...

"Kau imut juga ya Aigis?"Guman Minato sambil mengelus-elus rambut Aigis.

Setelah mengelus-elus rambut Aigis,ia segera memandang matahari terbenam.

Sedangkan disuatu tempat tidak jauh dari tempat Minato.  
>JEPRET!. Suara seseorang sedang memotret Minato dengan Aigis. Ia juga memotret mereka saat di Chagall chafe,Game panic.<p>

"Ah..sepertinya ini bisa jadi Hot News nih.."Ucap cowok berpakai topi yang tidak asing lagi adalah JUNPEI!

TBC: Turbekolosis?

Kyaaa akhirnya saya membuat fict hina ini selama 5 jam dengan 3000 kata. Sumpah ini ff pertama saya yang paling puanjaaaang*digeplak*.

Oh ya sudah saya peringatin dari awal. Bahwa cerita ini itu Berbeda dari versi Aslinya yang digame. Saya sengaja saya rubah sedemikian rupa biar menarik.

Ch yang akan datang mengupas ttg Shinjiro yang masih hidup? Penasaran? Mau tau? Hanya di 3 *dilempar kelaut*.

Pokoknya rahasia :3.

Sekedar info: Miki kalau gak salah teman satu panti asuhannya Akihiko dan Shinjiro. Ane taunya pas Akihiko lagi dinner bareng Shinjiro*Readers:WTH!*

Bercanda, itu pas mereka ketemu di Hagakure

Yang kedua: yang berita koran Saat pertarungan Yukari dan Junpei itu ane terinspirasi dari Ffnya SD(Salary Dam). Entah mengapa saya menjadikannya Sensei saya.

Pokoknya dia inspirasi saya untuk membuat cerita ini yang awalnya serius menjadi cerita konyol-_-".

Finally: Mind To RnR *puppy face*


End file.
